


Miscellaneous Story Ideas I'll Never Get Around To

by tristan_jace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, ideas, multifandom - Freeform, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristan_jace/pseuds/tristan_jace
Summary: These are just ideas I had that I'll never actually get around to, so hopefully someone finds something they like lmao. If you wanna claim something, drop a comment and I'll make note of it on the chapter.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

## One of the Wolves

Harry Potter left the wizarding world soon after the war ended, unable to handle the bad memories. He finds himself in the small town of Forks, Washington to live out the rest of his life in relative peace. Harry fits in nicely in the rural town, he begins to get comfortable, only to find out that nothing is as it seems.

**Fandom** : Harry Potter & Twilight

**Pairing** : Harry P./Paul L. (Magic Shifter)

**Bg. Pairings:** Edward M./Jasper W.; Bella S./Emmett M.; Rosalie H./Leah C.; Esme C./Carlisle C.; Alice C./Hermione G.; Jacob B./Luna L.; Emily C./Sam U.; Bree T./Seth C.; 

  
  
  


**_Claimed By:_ **


	2. Percy Jackson Idea #1

Percy Jackson has his soulmate’s name printed on his ribs. Luke Castellan has Percy’s name on the palm of his hand. They’re supposedly meant to be but Luke doesn’t want Percy, not the way he should. While Percy suffers alone he falls into a deep depression, one no one can dig him out of, but how long can he survive without his soulmate?

Fandom: Percy Jackson

Pairing: Percy/Luke (Perluke)   
  


Bg. Pairings: Annabeth/Thalia; Nico/Will; 

**_Claimed By:_ **


	3. Glee Idea #1

##  The Lady Warbler

When Rachel begins to fear going to school she gets an offer she can’t refuse. She’s offered a position as the first female to attend Dalton Academy, to become the only female Warbler. She moves into Hunter Clarington’s dorm who can’t seem to take his eyes off the new girl, but she won’t even acknowledge his presence. He makes it his mission to fix the broken girl, but is she too far gone? Is this more than one person can handle?

**Fandom** : Glee

**Pairing:** Rachel/Hunter (Berrington)

  
  


**Bg. Pairings** : Sam E/Blaine A.; Santana L./Brittany P.; 

**_Claimed By:_**


	4. Harry Potter x Avengers Idea #1

One cold night Harry J. Potter was found by a redheaded assassin in the park. She takes him home and eleven years later he’s off to start his first year at Hogwarts as Harrison Barnes. Son of an assassin and genius billionaire, he knows what he’s doing with or without magic, until he meets Draco Malfoy.

**Fandom:** Harry Potter & Marvel’s Avengers

**Pairing:** Draco M./Harry P. (Drarry)

  
  
  
  


**Bg. Pairings:** Hermione G./Theo N.; Ron W./Pansy P.; Daphne G./Blaise Z.; Natasha R./Tony S.;

Bucky B./Steve R.; 

  
  


**_Claimed By:_ **


	5. Harry Potter Idea #1

Hermione Granger is not the Light-oriented witch everyone believes she is. She is hiding a secret that will change the tides of the war. The Golden Girl has everyone fooled, but when Draco gets suspicious Hermione must try to keep him the dark, but it’s not that easy. With her fifth year at Hogwarts underway the young witch must use every skill she has to keep her secrets hidden and protect those she loves. No matter the cost. 

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione (Dramione)

**Bg. Pairings:** Harry P./Daphne G.; Ron W./Blaise Z.;

_**Claimed By:**_


	6. Avengers Idea #1

Meet Jase Samuels, A.K.A. Stark Towers new personal chef, and the only other Alpha in the entire building. This was something he did not know before taking the job, actually. After Ultron, the Avengers seem apprehensive of the new guy, but two in particular takes a liking to him almost immediately. Maybe Jase will finally stop running long enough to find the home he’s been searching for.

Fandom: Marvel’s the Avengers

Pairing: Steve/Jase/Bucky (Stasy)

  
  


Bg. Pairings: Clint B./Phil C./Laura B.; Tony S./May P./Peter P.; Bruce B./Lana S.; Darcy L./Jane F./Thor O.; Ned L./Michelle J./

Peter P.; Sam W./T’Challa; 

_**Claimed By:**_


	7. Harry Potter x Jurassic Park Idea #1

Harry went on to Muggle college after the war. He studies to become an paleontologist and soon rises through the ranks as a well respected member. After meeting John Hammond for the first time, Harry knows that whatever the man is invested in can only be bad; and yet, he agrees to join the group on an excursion to a new theme park that is anything but fun for them. Though Harry believes it’s worth it’s when he sees a living, breathing dinosaur.

**Fandom:** Harry Potter & Jurassic Park

**Pairing:** Harry P./Hermione G. (Harmony)   
  
  
  
  


**Bg. Pairings:**

  
  
  


_**Claimed By:** _


	8. Harry Potter x NCIS Idea #1

SIS Agent Harrison Potter-Black is returning from a mission with a new job at the ready, at NCIS. A highly-trained Alpha with a heart of gold, Harry is glad to be back in D.C. with his mate and is looking forward to meet his new team, but he gets more than he bargained for with the ragtag bunch. Between solving murders, top secret missions, and struggling to find his third, Harry has his work cut out for him but the Alpha has always loved a challenge. 

**Fandom** : Harry Potter & NCIS

**Pairing:** Harry P./Abby S./Jenny S. (Inter-Agency Fraternization)

  
  
  


**Bg. Pairings:** Timothy M./Anthony D.; Teddy L./Louis C. (OMC); 

  
  


_**Claimed By:** _


	9. Harry Potter Idea #2

Harrison Riddle, the perfect weapon. Finally starting Hogwarts, albeit two years late, he is ready to raise hell for those who threw him away. Ruthless and cold, the only thing that gets to him is a quiet Muggleborn He doesn’t understand why he is so drawn to her, but he makes a vow to protect her if it is the last thing he does. 

**Fandom** : Harry Potter

**Pairing** : Hermione G./Harry P. (Harmony)

**Tags** : AU; Bullied!Hermione; Wrong BWL; Good!Darkside; Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore; James and Lily Lived; Trixiemort; Sane!Voldemort; Weasley Bashing; Thoughts of Suicide; Draco is a Good Bro; Non-Canon Compliant; Severus is a Good Bro; Implied/Referenced Past Self-Harm; Marriage Contracts; 

  
  
  
  
  


**Bg. Pairings:** Draco M./Luna L.; Neville L./Hannah A.; Daphne G./Blaise Z./Theo N.; Ginny W./Pansy P.; Charlie P./Ginny W. 

**Edited** : 2/17/21


	10. Harry Potter Idea #3

After an incident in Potions causes her glamour to fall and the bruises to be revealed, Hermione Granger is put up for adoption in the magical world. A week later she’s taken in by the richest family in all of wizarding Britain, all so they could be seen as Pro-Muggleborn. Will her becoming a Malfoy change the outcome of the war, or is she just as insignificant as she believes?

**Fandom** : Harry Potter

**Pairing** : Hermione/Daphne/Theo (Genius Trio)

**Tags:** Good!Darkside; Very AU; Sexual Abuse; Snape is a Good Bro; Abused!Harry;

Malfoy!Hermione; Evil!Manipulative!Dumbledore; Ginny Bashing; Percy Bashing; 

Dark!Hermione; Background Drarry; Sane!Voldemort

  
  


**Bg. Pairings:** Draco M./Harry P.;    
  


**Edited** : 2/17/21


End file.
